Sweet Moment
by CrazyAly246
Summary: This story takes place just after the second last episode of Season 4. Elena is upset and surprisingly comes to Damon for comfort. It might be hard to believe, but Damon can have great insightful moments, and he definitely has one in this story. See what he says to Elena and what the outcome is.


**This isn't as good as I'd like it to be, but I had a small idea and went for it. I hope at least one person enjoys it. This takes place just after the second last episode of season 4. If you haven't watched the show this far, then I caution you to a Spoiler Alert. **

* * *

With his bare chest showing and only a pair of jeans on, Damon stood in his bedroom and looked out the window. It was dark outside and there were tiny water droplets on the glass from condensation. It was a very cool night, and Damon was having a hard time falling asleep.

With all of the chaos that keeps finding its way into his life, Damon can't help but take advantage of quiet nights like this. They are becoming so rare these days that Damon worries that there won't be quiet moments like this anymore. Just hours ago, after learning of Bonnie's death, Damon had to deal with a different kind of problem than he's used to.

Looking over to the bed, Damon's eyes looked at Elena as she slept soundly. Now that her emotions are back, dealing with recent deaths has not been a walk in the park. Just two hours ago, Damon was comforting her. After finally coming to terms over Jeremy's death, Elena's poor heart broke even further after the horrible news about her best friend.

* * *

At first, Damon didn't want Elena to know. He knew it would just crush her, and feared that all of these tragic events would cause her to resort into being emotionless again. No matter how badly the reaction was going to be though, Damon knew that there was no way to hide Bonnie's death. Luckily for Damon, he didn't even have to tell her. Caroline was the one who did it, and as much as Damon wanted to be there for Elena, there was really nothing he could do.

After being a vampire for over a hundred years, Damon was used to seeing people die. Whether it was because he drank all of their blood, snapped their neck, or it was natural, Damon saw it all. With no family left except for Stefan, Damon hasn't had to mourn over the loss of anyone for a long time. Recently, the only person who's death was hard on Damon was Alaric's. Just because Damon is used to it, though, doesn't make it any easier when it happens.

Shortly after the discovery of Bonnie, Damon headed back to their house. Since there was nothing he could do to make Elena feel better, he decided to go home and have a drink. Damon poured himself a glass of bourbon and sat by the warm fireplace that he just lit. He really did want to be there for Elena during this time, but the last time he tried to help, he made Elena turn off her humanity. At the time it seemed like a good idea, but that was very short lived.

It was close to 2:00AM when Damon heard someone come through the door. By that time, Damon was in his room with a full glass of bourbon. Damon was on his third glass. At first Damon thought it was Stefan, but when he saw a longhaired brunette slowly walk through his doorway, his assumption proved to be wrong.

Damon had to control his shock before he accidentally dropped the glass of bourbon on the floor.

Afraid to speak in case he scared Elena away, Damon remained silent as he watched Elena.

She looked a lot more composed then she did the last time Damon saw her. No tears were on her face and her eyes weren't red, which meant she wasn't crying on her way over here. Elena was walking slowly into Damon's room, almost as if she was unsure if she should be there; as if she was uncomfortable, or perhaps embarrassed. Damon wasn't too sure, but he could tell that Elena was still upset, even though she was trying to look strong.

"Sorry to barge in, but I just needed to see you. I figured you'd still be awake and I don't really feel like seeing anyone else right now." Elena tried making her voice sound strong, but Damon could detect the hoarseness in her voice from crying and screaming earlier.

Damon handed Elena his glass of bourbon and finally found his tongue to speak.

"Here, drink this. It will help—calm your emotions."

Elena took the glass but didn't drink it. She walked over to Damon's bed and sat down on the foot of it with both of her hands around the glass in her lap. As if the night couldn't get any stranger, a smile actually made its way to Elena's mouth.

"You know, the last time someone tried numbing my emotions, it didn't turn out so well. And it's funny because that person was you. Instead of turning me into an emotionless monster, you're now trying to turn me into an alcoholic." A smile was still on Elena's mouth as she thought about the funny situation.

Since Elena was showing a small sense of humour, Damon thought it would be okay to do the same.

"Well, that's me. Just trying to do my part in seeing what kind of monsters I can create out of you." It wasn't the best response, but it was something at least. With all of the chaos, it seems like it's been ages since Damon cracked a good joke or comeback.

Damon sat down beside Elena on the bed and was careful not to touch her. He didn't want to scare her off. After a few moments of sitting in silence, it was finally time for things to get serious again.

Elena was looking down at the floor as she held the glass of bourbon over her lap.

"It's crazy. Everything that's been happening is just crazy, and I can't help but feel like it's all my fault. Not just Bonnie and Jeremy, but everyone's death is partly my fault. I mean, Klaus killed Jenna because he wanted to break that curse. The only reason he chose Jenna as a victim was to teach me a lesson. Jeremy died because we were searching for the cure, because everyone wanted _me_ to have it. Bonnie died because she was trying to bring Jeremy back. It's just one huge mess.

I don't like that any of this has happened, but there's nothing I can possibly do to change it. I'm trying not to blame myself, but I just can't help it. But whether I feel guilty or not, it isn't the point.

I ask myself how I can possibly move on while everyone I love dies around me. How can I move on? I don't want to forget about everyone. It's not fair that I get to live while they all sacrificed their lives for me. It's not right! It's not fair!."

Even though she was trying hard to keep them away, Damon could tell that tears were just under the surface and they were ready to break through her barrier.

Taking both of his hands, Damon lightly cupped Elena's jaw and softly turned it so they were looking eye to eye.

"Elena, nothing I say is ever going to make this better. I wish I could say the magic words and make all of your grief go away, but I can't.

There are things that happen to us, and we're not always going to like it. We don't _have_ to like everything that comes our way, but the best way to deal with it is to simply accept it. No, it doesn't change what happened, but if we keep thinking about the "could have's, should have's, and would have's", we'll never be able to live with ourselves.

Elena, look at me. No one is asking you to move on or to stop mourning over people for this very instant. You are allowed to grieve and mourn as much as you want, and you are damn well allowed to hate every minute of it. But, someday, when you're ready, it will eventually come time for you to let go. Letting go does not mean forgetting. It just means you are finally coming to terms with what happened, and that you are becoming a much stronger person."

When it came to being insightful and giving advice, Damon wasn't much of a professional. For some reason, though, he is able to spit out stuff when he's around Elena. He wasn't one hundred percent sure, but Damon felt that his words were helping Elena feel a little better. When Elena leaned in and leaned her head against Damon's shoulder, he figured he must have done something right. He put his arm around her back for comfort and sat like that for a while.

Damon suddenly noticed a few tears streaming down Elena's face, and it scared him. Just when he thought he did something right, he seemed to somehow screw it up.

"Thank you."

"You're thanking me for making you cry? Are you running a fever, Elena? Did a werewolf bite you by any chance?" Even though this was a serious moment, Damon couldn't help but be sarcastic.

A smile and a small laugh escaped Elena's mouth.

"No. Thank you for making me feel better. So many people are telling me I have to deal with my grief and move on, but it almost sounds like they want me to do just get over it in a day. When you explain it, though, I feel less pressured to move on. I'm not ready yet. I can still function and deal with other stuff, but my heart is in so much pain right now. There's no way I can get over it that quickly."

Not too long after those words were spoken, Elena fell asleep in Damon's arms. It was a nice moment for Damon. He not only helped Elena feel better, but out of everyone Elena could go to, she chose to go to _him_ for comfort.


End file.
